


Midnight meows

by crimsonrose03



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, background hunk, background lance - Freeform, background pidge, everyone has cats, keith and red have the same taste, keith loves his cat, keiths cat breaks into shiros house to see his cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonrose03/pseuds/crimsonrose03
Summary: Red wakes up at midnight to visit Black, Keith’s neighbor’s cat. Both Keith and Shiro have yet to do the same (see each other romantically, not wake up at midnight and visit each other).





	Midnight meows

**Author's Note:**

> I love cats and I had so much fun giving everyone a cat since I can't have one (my mom is allergic).

Keith used to wake up with Red cuddling his arm or face but lately, she hasn’t been. The first few times, Keith didn’t think much of it because she appeared a few minutes after he woke up. Red always came back. 

That didn’t mean Keith wasn’t curious as to why she hasn’t cuddled him awake anymore.

This morning, Keith was lying in his bed, eyes closed, waiting for Red and he thought of what he had to do for today and he finally opened his eyes when he felt soft fur brush against his arm, going upwards and he watched as Red climbed on him, settling on his chest and meowed at him. 

Keith stroke Red’s fur, murmuring ‘good morning’ to his cat and his eyes closed again. They laid like that for a few minutes, Keith stroking Red and Red purring, a loud rumbling noise that Keith felt on his chest. 

When Keith opened his eyes again, Red was looking back at him, wondering why he had stopped but she didn’t do anything to make him continue, only got herself off of him. 

Keith yawned and went to the bathroom. He was brushing his teeth when he noticed black stray fur on his white shirt, the only one he had but that wasn’t the point, Red didn’t have black fur. 

Realization dawned on his face and Keith finally realized how someone felt when their beloved had an affair with someone else. It was agonizing, knowing someone had their affections too. Red was meeting up with another cat. But Keith couldn’t think of anyone with a cat in this building. 

Actually, he could think of three but they all didn’t have black fur. Keith could remember that Russian blue cat that Red absolutely hated because she had scratched Keith’s hand, on accident but Red didn’t care. There was the little girl? Or maybe a boy? Who had an Egyptian Mau and it was obvious it wasn’t theirs. He remembered Hunk, the friendly baker, also had a cat who also didn’t have black fur (it was a Bengal cat). 

Keith furiously brushed his teeth as he pushed his tired mind to remember who’s cat Red was cheating on him with. He almost lost his grip on his toothbrush when he realized who it was. Of course, it was him, it seemed Red had more things in common with him than he thought. 

Takashi Shirogane. Of course, it had to be his cat. Keith had talked to him twice and, oh god, it was such a failure on his part. The first time had been when Keith first moved in and Keith knew that he had to greet his neighbors and he did, his first being Takashi ‘Shiro’ Shirogane. 

And, god, Keith fell in love with him. Shiro was so pretty that he wanted to cry and he was also so nice, asking if Keith needed any help moving in. Keith regretted not taking him on his offer. Keith had stuttered his way out and left, a bright red tint to his cheeks. 

The second was in the elevator, Shiro had initiated the contact, asking if he had a pet since this was a pet-friendly apartment. Keith answered positive and Shiro started talking about his own, a Bombay cat, one with sleek black fur, before he asked Keith what he had. Keith answered in a few words which was pretty rude but Shiro only smiled and bid him goodbye when the elevator door opened.

Keith sighed, his own cat had more game than him. It also made sense how Red could break into Shiro’s apartment, they had a joint veranda which was separated by a fence like barrier which Red could easily slip through. Keith always had the door that opened up to the veranda opened since Red loved being there, where the sun was always shining down and Keith guessed Shiro did the same. 

Keith stored this information in his mind for later if he ever had a conversation with Shiro ever again but then he wondered if Shiro even knew about it. Keith, himself, didn’t know about it until now. And Keith highly doubted that Shiro would want to talk to him. 

Keith was wrong. The next morning, someone knocked on his door, interrupting his sleepy haze where he waited for Red to come. Keith opened the door, half naked and yawning, and his eyes went wide when he saw Shiro. 

“Hi, Keith, right?” Shiro seemed undisturbed at his lack of clothes. “Your cat keeps breaking into my house in the middle of the night.” 

“I’m sorry-” Keith started, it seemed like Shiro did know but he didn’t seem mad? Or even the slightest disturbed by it. 

“It’s fine,” Shiro smiled at him and Keith was suddenly very self-aware about his appearance. Keith had removed his shirt last night when he felt the heat and started sweating. His air conditioner stopped working a few days ago and Keith was too lazy to fix it. “I was just wondering if you knew because Red usually leaves during this time of the day but she’s asleep right now. Didn’t want to wake her up but I also didn’t want you to worry.” 

Keith looked down and saw a scratch on Shiro’s flesh hand and looked back up horrified, “Did Red scratch you? I’m so sorry-” 

“It’s fine, no need to apologize,” Shiro still had that smile on his face and it twitched down as he said, “I should be the one apologizing, I woke you up.”

“It’s fine, I was going to wake up any second now anyway,” Keith waved it off and stepped back as he asked, “Do you want to come in? I can fix up that scratch if you want.”

Keith had a specially made first aid kit for Red’s scratches. Red use to love scratching people, especially him, which was one of the reasons why people didn’t really want to adopt Red but Keith saw her and instantly didn’t care if his whole arm was bleeding, he wanted Red. 

“Sure,” Shiro stepped inside of his apartment and had observed the bare walls of the apartment. Keith had only moved in for a month and he didn’t really care to decorate his house, he only bought things that were useful but in the furthest corner of the apartment, there was a ton of cat toys which was out of place. Keith now felt conscious of his apartment. 

Shiro didn’t say a word about it and sat down on the couch, observing Keith who went to get the first aid kit and he asked when Keith sat down next to him, taking his hand tenderly, “You also named your cat after a color?”

Keith nodded, he didn’t want to speak since he still hadn’t brushed his teeth. When Keith finished, Shiro thanked him and was about to leave but Keith stopped him, blurting out, “Would you want to go on a date with me?”

Keith beat himself inside, he didn’t even know if Shiro was into guys, much less him! 

Shiro looked at Keith, stunned, and blinked once. A smile appeared on his face and Keith was prepared to be let down but Shiro only said, “Yes.”

This time Keith was stunned but he didn’t have any time to reply as both of their cats came into view and meowed at them.


End file.
